Knights of Rebirth
by Fevendetta
Summary: Darkness is rising and Light needs a Champion. Enemies across the realities are gathering. Will Harry be up to the challenge? Or will the Darkness crush the Light of the Chosen one? Multi-Cross, pairs TBD, Powerful!Smart!Resourceful!Harry, Manipulative!Dumbles, AU. Mostly HP universe to begin, Olympian Universe Later, other crossovers happen in other stories.
1. Chapter 1

Heyo all, Thank you so much for your support in my last story and I hope you enough this one just as much. Couple of quick things before i get to it.

One: This story will span a few different universes when it crosses over. In that regard, this story will be AU almost in its entirety.

Two: If you feel the need to comment on something, please do it in a respectable way.

Three: Your support means a lot to me and i take to heart any constructable criticism. I love reading the reviews you guys give me.

With that said, Enjoy!

 _"_ _Darkness is rising, the Light is failing to hold it back,_ _"_ a feminine rang out from the blackness, _"_ _But not all hope is lost._ _"_ A large, bright sphere appeared in the darkness, pulsating as the voice spoke. _"_ _You have great potential, young one, and you will need every ounce of your own power to combat the full might of the Darkness. Your path ahead of you will be dangerous and fraught with perils beyond your imagination, but do not fret my young chapion. Along the way, you will gain powerful abilities and gather faithful allies to help you in the Final War for Life. Before any of that, your personal life, your first life, needs to be lived. I have seen your future if left unattended, and it can't end that way. So here is my first gift to you, my champion, my little light, my son if you wish it, be free of the bonds that hold you back, and be free from THE GRASP OF THE DARKNESS!_ _"_ As the last words were said, the glowing orb of light pulsed brighter and faster until blinding white light filled the area.

In a cupboard under the stairs at a rather normal looking home at number 4 Privet Drive in Little Whining, Surrey, a young boy at the age of seven with unruly black hair and startling emerald eyes, bolted straight up into a sitting position on his thin mattress, hand flying to his forehead in pain as his head throbbed.

' _What in the world…_ ' the child asked himself as he pulled his hand away from his forehead when the throbbed ebbed and then faded away, ' _and what the hell is this black stuff?_ ' he finished thinking in alarm as he saw the black goo on his hand. He quickly wiped it on the wall before scrubbing his forehead where his scar was, cleaning off the rest of the foul liquid, not wanting it anywhere on him or near him in case it was harmful to him.

"BOY!" the child immediately cringed and curled up into a ball in the farthest corner of his cupboard, trying to stay out of reach as a walrus of a man angrily unlocked the door and reached in, grabbing a fistful of the child's hair before yanking him out of the closet.

This was the child's uncle, Vernon Dursley. A 350lbs man that did look more like a walrus than most walruses. He didn't like anything that would be even remotely considered "abnormal". Brightly colored clothes, overly friendly neighbors, gay couples, male or female, and most of all, he hated the child he had to call nephew. One Harry Potter, otherwise known as the emaciated child Vernon had forcefully dragged from the cupboard under the stairs.

Mysterious things always happened around the little 7-year-old. Whether it be hair re-growing when Petunia, Harry's aunt and Vernon's wife, cut it when it wasn't wanted, or appearing on top of the school Harry when Harry's cousin, Dudley, the last of the Dursleys that lived in the house, and his friends chased Harry during one of their favorite past times. Harry Hunting. They would chase Harry for hours before finally catching up to him and beating Harry until at least a few bones were broken and he was passed out from the pain. Harry then would have to walk back to his home… no, wait, that isn't right… his relatives' home before being beaten again by Vernon in a drunken rage at him being late to cook dinner for the Dursleys, most of which Harry was denied before being tossed back into his "room" which, he was reminded constantly, was where "freaks" belonged.

"WHY are you BLOODY screaming at an UNGODLY hour of the night?!" Vernon yelled into Harry's face.

"I don't know what you mean, uncle," Harry replied meekly before getting back handed and being sent to the floor.

"You know FULL well what I mean," Vernon said as his face became redder with rage

"But I…" he started to say before being cut off when Vernon grabbed his hair roughly

"You know what? I don't care for your excuses," Vernon said before tossing the small child against the wall and walking to the kitchen.

"Please uncle," Harry said weakly and his eyes went wide with fright as he saw his uncle walked back into the Livingroom with a pan in hand, "No… please… I'll behave…. I'll be quiet"

"Yes, you will," Vernon said with a sadistic grin, "And I'm going to make sure of it. Also, don't expect food for a few days." He finished speaking before swinging the pan at Harry's shoulder and pulling back for another one.

The last thought that went through Harry's head before he passed out from the pain of being repeatedly hit with a metal object was, ' _Please let this be over soon, I can't take it anymore._ '

Despite the wishes of his aunt and his uncle, Harry Potter was never normal. For one, he had the most impeccable memory. It being photographic, it would have to be. Unfortunately, it also had its downsides.

Harry could remember everything that ever happened to him and he had to live with it every day. All the beatings his relatives gave him. All the times he was called a freak, but most horrifying of all… He could remember the last moment he had with his mother.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Lily Potter, mother of Harry with fiery red hair and bright green eyes. Eyes that Harry had inherited ran up the stairs to the nursery on the second floor of their modest house. Behind her she could hear the fight happening between her husband, James Potter, and the Dark Lord Voldemort._

 _"_ _Run all you want girl!" Voldemort shouted as he engaged James, "You'll be next soon enough." This hardened James resolve as he tried desperately to fend off the maniac in front of him._

 _James kept up a retreating pattern throughout the 1_ _st_ _floor of his home. Being a Transfiguration prodigy, combined with knowledge of Lily's advancements in runes and charms, he set up traps along his path of retreat for Voldemort to run into, ranging from sudden spikes trying to impale to entanglements to slow down Voldemort enough for James to get a hit in, only for each attempt to fail._

 _As the fight dragged on, Voldemort began losing patience wondering why one of the last Potters in front of him wouldn't just give up as he got glancing blows in time after time while avoiding being hit by the traps. He would never admit it, but he did respect the Lord Potter's attempts and ingenious designs for them. Gracefully dodging side to side while throwing up a shield every once in a while._

 _Finally, he decided he had had enough._

 _"_ _REDUCTO! REDUCTO! AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort yelled, throwing the two reductor curses to either side of James, trapping him in the middle of a dead end hallway while also making sure that James couldn't summon any debris to block the Unforgivable Killing Curse._

 _As James saw the green bolt of energy, ironically the same color as Harry's eyes, he said one final thing._

 _"_ _I give my life so that my child may live. And may you rot in hell, Voldemort." With that, the spell hit James so hard, he flew back into the wall with a huge THUNK before the lights of his eyes left and James passed on to the Next Great Adventure._

 _Voldemort, after watching James slump to the ground dead, turn and headed back to the staircase, taking care not to set off any traps the Lady Potter may have set. What he failed to notice from James' body though, was that a faint shimmer of energy floated up from his body into the room above him, the nursery where Lily and Harry were currently in._

 _Up in said room, Lily had hastily, but carefully, drawn a ritual circle filled with runes from different languages and dialects before replacing the area rug back over it and set up Harry's crib over the rug._

 _"_ _Oh Harry, my baby boy," she said to the child as she looked at him and was startled by the look of intelligence in his eyes, "You understand don't you." The child could only look at his mother as tears filled his eyes. "You will probably remember this too. Well if it must be this way, always know that I love you and so does your father. Take heart that this will always be the case and I will be watching over you." She let out a sob as she saw the simmer of energy from her fallen husband rise through the floor to help power the runes etched into the floor. She looked back to her greatest pride and for just a moment, the Light that had guided her hand to tonight showed her what Harry would grow to become. "Thank you, Traveler. You don't know how much that means to me."_

 _Knowing that the moment she had been preparing for was upon her as she heard Voldemort's voice behind the barricaded door, she kissed the child's forehead and looked back into her child's eyes. "Follow the Light my son, she will not lead you astray. You will be great one day and become Light's Champion. The road will be hard and filled with challenges but know that I have faith in you, both your father and I do. Now to prevent your untimely demise," she said with a tearful smile before standing straight up, "The Oscar goes to…" She turned around and watched as Voldemort blew open the door._

 _"_ _You know," Voldemort began, "You Potters are one hard family to find and kill."_

 _"_ _Take me and leave my son alone," Lily pleaded with the evil figure in front of her, "take my life and spare his."_

 _"_ _Stand aside silly girl. I'm only here for him," the dark figure replied as he raised his wand and flicked it in a 'move aside' motion._

 _"_ _No," Lily begged almost hysterically, "Take me instead and leave him alone. Spare him, please…" Had Voldemort not been so anxious to get the deed done, he would have realized that something was amiss. That something was not quite right with the way the woman in front of him acted. Alas, he was too focused on his task._

 _"_ _Fine, so be it," he said before crying out, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Smirking with satisfaction as the woman dropped to the floor dead and the child in the crib started crying. Despite it happening right in front of him, he failed to notice the shimmer of magic moving from Lily to underneath the rug right next to her._

 _Voldemort moved up next to the crib and turned to the child with a critical eye._

 _"_ _You know," Voldemort began, "It all seems so anti-climatic in the end. For you were supposed to be the end of me. But look at us now. Your parents are dead and now you are defenseless." He smiled cruelly as the baby showed fear on its face as Voldemort brought his wand up to the baby's face. "Say hi to your parents for me. AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

 _What happened in the next instant happened so fast that Voldemort didn't even have time to blink, let alone have his heart beat. The killing curse left the terrorist's wand and immediately hit the barrier that the rune circle underneath, now fully powered by the feelings of love and protection towards Harry from his parents, created. It rebounded off the purplish dome of energy and hit Voldemort with such force that the room exploded. Two of the outside walls crumbled against the force as they were not made to withstand it. The last thing Harry saw before blacking out to the backlash was a black, shadowy form split in two, despite it not being very big to begin with, and one half rushing towards Harry's head._

 ** _Flashback end_**

As Harry's body healed from the battering it took at the hands of Vernon, his mind actively went through its, by now, routine of repairing mental damage through reviewing memories and sorting them into different categories. Harry, being the smart and intelligent kid, he is, used his photographic memory to great effect.

He decided early on, about 5 years old, that he would keep his mind organized so that he wouldn't eventually get overwhelmed by the sheer volume of what he could remember. When he first started kindergarten, Harry thought that maybe he could gain the favor of his guardians by doing good in school.

He was quickly disabused of that notion when the very first report cards came in and Harry's grades were better than their sweet Dudykins. He was beaten severely and starved for several days after the fact due to Vernon and Petunia's beliefs that Harry had somehow cheated to be better than their son. Though Vernon made sure that the marks weren't anywhere that could be easily visible.

Harry didn't know why he had bothered. He should have known that that would be their reaction since even when he did all his chores to the T, it was never enough for the walrus and his horse and he would still get beaten, called worthless, and fed with the bare minimum to survive.

This had continued for the next couple years, but Harry had not been idle. He started planning. He knew that the only way for him to survive and make his mom proud and her death not be in vain, was to get out from underneath his relatives and disappear into the wilderness where no one could find him to bring him back to the 'loving' care of his guardians.

Shortly after that first beating with the grades, Harry started hanging out at the local library every chance he got. He started by looking into a group of books dealing with survival out in the wilds that he knew he would need to make it out in the world after he made his escape.

This was until he had his first accidental magic incident. This was when Harry had teleported on top of the school during a regularly scheduled 'Harry Hunt'. When he teleported, he had felt a pull of energy from somewhere inside him and it immediately had his curiosity.

Harry had then spent the last year and a half experimenting with this energy. At first, he found it rather difficult as he couldn't get the feeling to return. It was only when they had taken a trip to the Zoo for Dudley's birthday when Harry was 6, that Harry had a break though. It was when he caused the glass to vanish, he realized that he needed a strong enough intent and will power to cause these seemingly random occurrences to happen. Unfortunately, his discovery led to one of his worst beatings to date and it took him two weeks to recover instead of only a couple of days.

He wasn't deterred though. In fact, he was more solid in his resolution to get out of there. He spent the next year practicing with different ideas and his energy. From moving objects around to teleporting different places, though he had to be careful because if he did it wrong, it would make a loud crack. Luckily, none of the Dursleys were home to hear the noise at the time.

More and more, Harry clung onto his last memory of his mother. It was the only thing that kept him sane and determined to live his life and to get out from underneath his aunt and uncle. After every beating, while he was healing and conscious, he would sit in his cupboard and listen to his mother's last words to him. Desperately hoping that they were true, but also knowing that his mother loved him. He wasn't a freak to her. He would survive so that her sacrifice for him would never be in vain

' _Today is the day,_ ' Harry told himself as he came back to consciousness, ' _No more will I live in hell._ ' Harry sat up on his thin mattress and started gathering his possessions into his backpack that he had fixed after Dudley had thrown it out when he got a new one. He idly noticed that his injuries weren't completely fixed, but he didn't care. It was night time and this was his best chance to escape. He needed to get out.

After Harry took everything important to him, which wasn't much, a spare change of clothes (the only other set he had.), and the blanket that he had been dropped off in (He couldn't leave the only thing he owned that his mother gave him.), he focused his intent and reached out to the energy that resided in him while reaching out his hand to where he knew the lock was on the outside of his cupboard door and pushed the energy, reveling in the feel as it rush out to do what Harry commanded it to. With a loud clack, the door swung open and Harry rushed out. He quickly scoured the kitchen for some food before he rushed to the back door. His stomach suddenly dropped with the feeling of dread when he heard his uncle's door open with a bang.

"Boy! What is all that racket?! You better not be doing anything to make me very angry with you!" Vernon bellowed as his footsteps thudded on the ceiling above Harry. This spurred Harry on as he quickly unlocked the back door and rushed out. He ran to the edge of the forest around right at his back yard. He was making good progress he thought, until he heard a very distinct noise.

 _CRACK_

Pain. That was all Harry felt as he stumbled before finally falling.

Pain. It was all Harry thought of as he ran his hand to his right side and pulled it away. His eyes went wide as he saw his hand covered in blood. He quickly replaced his hand and put pressure on the wound while looking behind him. What he saw made his blood run cold.

Vernon was standing at the back door with a bloody _revolver_ in his hand and a sadistic grin on his face as if he had been waiting for the day to come where he could be rid of the boy.

Harry thought furiously as Vernon raised the gun again. Just as he pulled the trigger, Harry's determination spiked, and he raised his hand with one thought in his mind. ' _Protect me, Please!_ ' His energy responded with a ferocity previously unknown to him and a bright gold shield erupted into existence as another gun shot filled the air. Harry watched as the bullet raced to him, it was as if it was a horrible train wreck. He couldn't tear his eyes away. That was until the bullet struck the golden shield and ricocheted off into a fencepost. Both Vernon and Harry stared dumbfounded. Harry quickly refocused, even though he felt pretty drained, and struggled to stand up, knowing he had to get away as quickly as possible or risk dying then and there. ' _Thank God for miracles,_ ' Harry thought to himself has he stumbled off into the forest distantly hearing his uncle bellow commands that he ignored and continued walking/stumbling, trying to put as much distance between him and his personal hell as possible.

He walked for what felt like days when the sun finally started rising in the sky. He collapsed against a tree that he knew he couldn't wrap his arms around. He was growing cold, knowing that it was due to the blood loss from the gun shot wound. Luckily, the bullet had gone all the way through, but Harry wasn't sure exactly how much damage had been done. Unfortunately, though, he knew it was fatal. He had lost too much blood already and his bouts of coherent thoughts were becoming further and further apart.

' _So, this is it,_ ' he thought to himself, ' _Sorry mum. I can't hold on much longer. Maybe I will get to… see… you…. soon._ ' With that, he fell unconscious, but not before he heard a trill that left him feeling comfortable and relaxed. Never noticing a warm, wet feeling cover where his wound was.


	2. Chapter 2

_Heyo all,_

 _First off, I want to apologize for how late I've been getting this chapter to you all. My life has been quite busy recently. And soon, hopefully, I will be moving out of my parents' house and into an apartment with my girlfriend in the next few months._

 _If I haven't said it before, this story will be a long WIP. Reason being, I want to be able to take my time with it and not force the story to move forward like I did with Phoenix Knights. Hope you all understand that. Keep in mind that I will not be abandoning this story. It runs around in my head far too often for me to._

 _With that being said, thank you all for your patience and hope you like what I've written._

 _Now,_

 _On with the show. Enjoy!_

Ch. 2:

" _Your time is not up yet, young one,_ " a familiar voice said as it filled the darkness again, " _You will see your parents again, but it is too soon. Rise my champion, for I have sent you a companion to help you along your journey. She will never leave you. Good bye and good luck my champion. Your life is about to change forever, but only for the better._ " With that, the light in the darkness faded as the dream ended.

Miles away, in a castle that normal beings can't see, an older witch by the name of Minerva McGonagall bolted awake in a cold sweat. She wiped her forehead as she swung her legs off the bed and got up for the day. She knew she had a life changing dream but couldn't remember anything about it except for a strong desire and intense need to go to a trusted medi-witch to get a full work up that included potion and charm influences.

With those scary thoughts in her mind, she couldn't think of any reason for it to begin with, but couldn't shake the feeling that she needed to, she headed out of her personal apartment within Hogwarts Castle and headed to the medical wing. On her way, her mind had a thought that she hadn't had in six years.

' _I wonder how Harry is doing,_ ' she thought, ' _I have a horrible feeling about all this that I just can't shake_ '

She reached the Hospital Wing doors and opened them. "Poppy, are you here?" she called out. Within a few seconds, Madam Pomfrey, another middle-aged witch, walked out of her office and up to Minerva.

"Minerva," Madam Pomfrey greeted, "pleasant surprise though a bit early, don't you think?"

"I wouldn't have disturbed you had I thought it wasn't important," she replied, "plus, I needed some confidentiality which wouldn't have come easy during the normal part of the day." McGonagall's face turned apprehensive as she finished speaking, which made Madam Pomfrey frown a little.

"Tell me what's wrong," she said after a moment.

"I'm not entirely sure," McGonagall replied hesitantly, making Pomfrey frown more, "all I know is that I woke up just a bit ago with an intense need to have a full work up done, without alerting the Headmaster," she finished almost too quickly for the medi-witch to catch.

"Why would you feel like you have to keep it from him?" Pomfrey asked curiously. For all she knew, Minerva and Albus had been friends for a while.

"I don't know," Minerva answered, "It's part of the same intense feeling I get about needing to get a full checkup." She shook her head, "either way I want to get this done so that I can stop worrying about it."

"Ok," the medi-witch replied, "come sit on one of the beds so that I can run the spells." Minerva complied and tried not to fidget as the medi-witch swished her wand all around her occasionally glancing over to the spare piece of parchment on the end table that was recording all the spells' findings. Pomfrey's mouth frowned more and more as she completed her task and picked up the parchment and read through it. "Sit here for a minute, my friend, I will be right back." Minerva watched her walk off, even more worried than before. The medi-witch walked back with a yellowish translucent potion. "Here, drink this." Minerva dutifully drank the potion without complaint despite the horrible taste in her mouth. For a few seconds, nothing seemed to happen and Minerva was just about to ask what Pomfrey had given her, before her stomach promptly started twisting and turning inside her. Pomfrey quickly grabbed a waste basket and held in for Minerva as she emptied the contents of her stomach.

"What in the _hell_ did you give me?" Minerva asked as she recovered. Pomfrey responded by handing her the list of results. Minerva quickly read through them, paling as she went before bursting with anger. "How _dare_ he do this to me!" The amount of energy coming off Minerva was almost palpable as Pomfrey put a hand on her shoulder to try and calm down her oldest friend, though not any less angry at the Headmaster.

"I know," Pomfrey replied, "But we are going to have to be smart about this. He is a very powerful man politically, so we will have to work in the shadows. Also, you will have to be careful not to tip him off or he will just put you right back under those compulsion charms and loyalty potions." Just then, a pratronus in the form of a phoenix entered the room through a wall with Albus Dumbledore's voice emanating from it.

" _Minerva, I need you to come to my office. I am in need of your assistance._ " When it finished speaking, it dissolved into a pale white mist.

"Shite," Minerva whispered, "Is it possible he knows already?"

"No," Pomfrey replied, easing Minerva's worries, before turning to her, "try to not let on that anything has changed. We will get to the bottom of this one way or another." Minerva nodded before getting up.

"I better go then," she said, "Wouldn't want him to be suspicious." Pomfrey nodded before hugging Minerva.

"Be careful."

"I will," with that, Minerva left to face the Headmaster.

 **Meanwhile,**

 _Crack!_

 _Pain._

 _Stumbling._

 _Pain._

 _Collapsing._

 _Pain._

 _Blissful blackness._

Harry awoke with a start and a shaking gasp. It took him a few seconds, but as he became aware of his surroundings, he felt something was off. He wasn't in his cupboard anymore.

That's when the memories hit him like a ton of bricks, making him close his eyes tightly. Startled by the clarity of the memory, Harry felt the pain of the gunshot again as he relived what happened to him. He couldn't believe that his own uncle had shot him… No, wait; he could, especially after seeing the look on his uncle's face. The glee on his uncle's face was too genuine for it to be a mistake.

The next thing Harry noticed was the warmth he seemed to be surrounded with and opened his eyes to find…. Wolves! Harry froze in shock. These weren't normal wolves either. These were massive creatures that easily dwarfed his small body. There were five of them. Two on either side of him and the other three were sitting only a little ways off as if to ward off any other animals.

"Peace child," chimed a feminine voice. Harry's head whirled to the source of the voice and found, to his surprise, a girl that couldn't have been more than a year or two older than him with another wolf, this one even bigger than the ones near him. "They will not harm you. They are here for your protection."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but failed. His throat felt so dry that he feared he would damage himself if he tried to speak. Luckily the girl noticed his predicament and walked closer before offering a medium sized dark brown pouch with a cap on the narrow end.

"Here," she said, "Drink this. It will help." Harry, deciding that he had to trust this little girl that talked with a far older attitude than her appearance suggested. Besides, what did he have to lose? He tentatively reached out towards the out-stretched hand, almost expecting that the girl was going to pull it away and laugh in his face as soon as he got close. He wrapped a hand around the pouch, and the girl let go of it, letting him hold it. Harry soon had it to his lips and drank enough to feel like he could talk.

"Thanks," Harry said before lifting and handing it back to the girl.

"No," she pushed it back to him, "That water skin is for you to keep. I have a feeling you are going to need it rather soon."

"Uhh… Thanks I guess," Harry replied softly before warily looking around again. Two years of being the subject of Dudley's favorite game, Harry Hunting, taught Harry to always be on edge when he was alone and away from the house he lived in. He refused to call that place home and instead like to refer to it as his own personal hell.

Suddenly, he remembered that he had, in fact, been shot, and his hand quickly went to his side to feel for the wound. As he did this, several things became apparent quickly. One, he couldn't feel the pain of a healing wound and two; There was no wound to feel the pain from. All he found were two holes, one in the back of his shirt where the bullet from the revolver had entered and the other in the front of his shirt where the bullet had exited his body. He looked back up at the girl in awe, but before he could thank her, she shook her head.

"That was not my doing," she said with a small smile before pointing into the tree above where Harry sat. He let out a small gasp as he saw what she pointed at. It was a bird that was, by its very definition, a majestic bird. The bird was a bit bigger than a golden eagle from what Harry could tell, but it was its plumage that really caught Harry's eyes. Its body was as white as freshly fallen snow that gradually transformed into an electrifying blue as you moved to the wingtips and tail feathers. It was the most beautiful creature that Harry had ever laid eyes.

As if it knew it was being talked about, it blinked an eye open and looked down at the scene laid out under it. It seemed to hesitate for a second, before spreading its wings, making Harry stare at it with awe again, and flew down to them, landing on Harry's shoulder.

"She seems to like you," the girl smiled as she said this, "A power friend to have too. You have much potential child." Harry stared at the bird incredulously for a few minutes, thinking to himself that he didn't deserve to have this angel of a bird as a companion. He turned back to the girl.

"I don't mean to be rude," Harry said after taking another sip from the water skin, "But who are you? What are these wolves doing here? What kind of bird is this?" Harry had a few other questions but was shushed when the girl put her index finger to her own lips in the universal sign for "quiet".

"All your questions will be answered," She started saying, "Have just a little patience young one. As for your first question, I am Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth and Family." Harry's eyes bugged out at that, before they narrowed.

"You're having me on," Harry stated. The child goddess simply smiled before creating a small ball of fire in her hands and started moving towards Harry. It had an immediate reaction with Harry as he tried to crawl backwards but found the tree that he collapsed against still in his path.

Hestia stopped and blinked. "Sorry," she said with some guilt in her eyes, "I momentarily forgot how your home life has been." She finished with a sad smile. "I am just going to fix your eyesight little one. You don't need to worry; my fire heals as well as damages. I just wanted to prove to you that I am who I say I am." She waited for a sign from Harry as she finished speaking. Harry eyed the ball of fire in the goddess' hand with not a little fear, but also with some hope. Then his brain caught up with what she had said, and his anger started to rise. Hestia had a second to brace herself for she knew what was coming as soon as she saw the angry glint in his eyes.

"You knew?!" He asked incredulously, "You knew what they did to me? Were doing to me?!" Hestia nodded gently. "Then why?! Why not do anything to help me? Why did I have to suffer through that hell?" Harry burst into tears. "I prayed for anything to take me away. For anyone to come rescue me from Vernon's drunken rages. To save me from the beatings whenever I did something wrong or said the wrong thing. Why?" He finished his last question in a whisper and followed it with a whimper as he curled himself up into a ball, expecting retaliation. "I'm sorry I won't do it again. Please don't be mad. Please don't hit me." He flinched almost violently when the goddess gently tried to lift his head up to meet her eyes.

"Oh Harry," she gently cooed, "I can never be mad at you. You have valid questions. Never be afraid to speak your mind with me, though you might want to curb that if you ever back sass my brother Zeus," both of them chuckled a little bit when she said that before she continued, "I was never able to interfere because there are Ancient Laws saying that gods can't directly interact with mortals, even when it comes to our own children. Well, the other gods' children. I myself am a virgin goddess."

"Then why are you here now? Why bother with a worthless freak like me?" Harry asked.

"You are not worthless nor are you a freak," the goddess replied with a little more heat than she intended, making Harry flinch again and she softened her voice again, "You have more potential in your little pinky than most people do in their entire bodies, especially those that call themselves wizards." Harry looked at her with not a little hint of skepticism. She sighed in response. "Let me prove it to you."

She scooted closer to him, "I want to bless you as I would with my own children. I want to give you the power over fire. You would be able to heal others and yourself with fire that you can create, much like the fire I had in my hand to heal your eyes, and you would be able to use that same power to protect yourself and those you view as family with ferocity that would be unmatched by anyone." Harry's eyes widened considerably, finding it hard to believe that a goddess let alone anyone would want to do this for him. "I also want you to know that, if you want, these wolves and I want to have the honor of being the first members of your new family. I have watched you since you were 4 years old Harry. I know the struggles you have been through, and I want to help you learn what a true family should be. To let you know what love is supposed to feel like. Have you learn what a mother's care should look like, if you will have me. I won't be able to be around much so that is why I had Lupa bring this pack of dire wolves with me."

Harry couldn't help himself. Despite tears threatening to fall and the almost overload of emotions going through him. "Lupa? Who is that?" Hestia blinked for a second.

"Forgive me; my manners seemed to have slipped. That over there is Lupa the minor and Roman goddess of the Hunt," she said pointing to the Wolf that she had been standing beside earlier. The colossal wolf bowed its head a little.

" _Hello Little One,"_ The voice said into his mind, very much sounding like a voice that would come from a feminine canine.

"You can talk telepathically?" Harry said as his immediate curiosity peaked before he cringed and lowered his head, "Sorry." The wolf chuckled, or what Harry guessed was a chuckle, before replying.

" _It is ok Little One,_ " the wolf replied, " _No harm was done._ " Harry looked at the wolf again with relief evident in his eyes.

Hestia watched the exchange in amusement, "Now that the introduction is out of the way, as I was saying, I had her bring them here. The two dire wolves lying next to you lost all their cubs and most of their pack when they were hunted in Romania by a dragon. They will take care of you like one of their own. Harry's immediate thought was ' _How is that going to work?_ '

As if reading his thoughts, it was Lupa that said, " _I also have a blessing to give you. I will give you the ability to turn into a dire wolf. That way, you will be able to run with the pack and live amongst them without fear._ " Harry looked at her in surprise.

"You can do that?" He said with barely concealed hope at the prospect of being able to become an animal. The wolf just nodded back at him with a wolfish grin.

" _Yes, though it is uncommon for your kind, wizards can become their inner animal. They are called animagi. This will be something different to that. I am essentially giving you a shapeshifting ability._ " Harry's eyes widened with wonder before asking the question that had been on his mind for a few minutes.

"Why did you say my kind? I am a human, am I not?" Harry asked, fearing the answer. This time Hestia answered.

"Yes," she began, "You are human, but it is more than that. Have you noticed anything odd happening around you or to you?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah," he said, "I've had a few things happen. I felt some kind of energy that allowed me to do things when I put my mind to it. For example, when I made my escaped, I used that energy to unlock my cupboard door."

"That energy is called Magic, Harry," Hestia replied gently as she could tell Harry was trying to withdraw again in fear of her rejecting him because he saw himself as a freak for being about to use the energy. "There is a subset of humans that can use magic; they are called Wizards, Sorcerers, and Mages. Wizards are usually the weakest of those while sorcerers are the strongest, and you Harry, are a prodigy. You have already learned and used what most wizards consider impossible to do. You are not worthless, Harry. If anything, you have more to be proud of than you realize. You have survived in a hellish place and have come out on top. Take pride in that Little One." Harry beamed at her.

"I accept your offer Hestia and yours too Lupa," he added as he looked over to the big she-wolf. Hestia smiled widely at Harry and Lupa sat straighter into a proud stance. It was then that Hestia changed into an older female, maybe 25 or so years old, before bending over Harry and kissing his brow.

"I bless you Little One so that you may live to grow into your full potential," Power rolled off Hestia into Harry as the blessing took hold over him, healing the damage done to his body from years of neglect and even healing his eyesight so that he didn't have to wear glasses anymore.

Harry felt the magic heal him as it move through his body. He wince a little when bones were re-broken and healed again so that they set properly like they should have been, but oddly enough, he felt no pain from it. When it finished, he relaxed back into the tree, feeling drained as the healing also used some of his own magic to help the process. Then, as he opened his eyes again, he saw Lupa walk up to him and touch her snout to his forehead. He felt another rush of magic as the ability to shapeshift was given to him and the knowledge of how to use it was put into his mind. Granted he would still have to practice it as knowledge did not equal to mastery of the ability.

"Now rest Little One," Hestia said when she saw that Harry was tired from the effects of two blessings, "We will still be here when you wake up. I will have a lot to teach you when you wake up and we have plenty of time to do it in."

 _ **Three Years Later…**_ (Note to self: Start with getting letter, sprinkle in details about past three years.)

Today was the day he had been waiting for ever since he learned what he was.

 _ **Flashback…**_

" _Little One?" Hestia called out from underneath a big oak tree trying to get Harry's attention. He was in the middle of his training exercises with the wolves of his new family, or pack if you will._

 _To others, it would have seemed as if he was fighting for his life when in all reality, it was just him playing with his pack mates, whom all adored him after that first week of getting to know everyone. (Lupa had also blessed him with the knowledge of the wolf language so that he would be able to understand and work with the wolves as they helped him learn how to survive in the wilderness.)_

" _Yeah?" he called back, not once taking his eye off of the two wolves that he was sparing with. He learned early on that he should never take his eyes off his opponent for even a second, because even a moments lapse in attention could get him injure, or worse, lose his life. That was one lesson he would never forget._

 _Sensing that the goddess of the hearth wanted a private moment with the youngling, the two wolves backed off and sat on their haunches, signaling the end of their spar and letting Harry know that it was safe to go._

 _Harry turned back to the young looking goddess and started walking towards her._

" _There is something that I wanted to discuss with you," she began, "and it has to do with the strange things that have happened to you in the past. For example, the golden shield that appeared when you escaped into the forest and the glass vanishing at the zoo." Harry now focused his undivided attention on her, fear showing in his eyes. His thoughts whirled in his mind._

" _Peace Little One," she reassured him, "I love you and will never send you away. That is not why I wanted to talk to you." She shifted into her young adult form and pulled Harry into a tight, but not crushing embrace. Harry went rigid at the contact for a few moments before relaxing into the hug and hesitantly returning it with just as much intensity as he had in the beginning of their relationship for fear of losing the one figure in his life now that resembled what a mother should be like. "It's time I told you what you really are." At this, he leaned back away and looked at his mum… '_ Mum? When did that happen? _' At his startled looked, she pushed forward, "You, my dear Little One, are the same thing that your parents were… a wizard!"_

 _ **Flashback end…**_

Harry smiled fondly at the memory. That day, a year and a half ago, was the first time he had a different word for what he was other than _freak_. It was also the first time that he considered the goddess as his mother. The goddess had been ecstatic when he first called her that and hugged him even more intensely than before, making him flinch harder than before, though he had been getting better. He still struggled with his own self-worth from time to time, but that was to be expected when he had been told his entire life that he was worthless to everyone. Frankly, he was quite proud of his progress in that aspect.

Another thing that had changed during his time with the wolves was that he was beginning to show his true intelligence rather than holding himself back like he had been taught to do in order to avoid punishments at his Uncle's hands for doing better than his "Dudders". When his mum had noticed this, she had, in no quiet manner away from Harry's earshot, ranted at the minor goddess of the hunt about the treatment he had received from the Dursley's hands. She quickly set out to change his mindset, making sure that as she homeschooled him in the mundane subjects as well as gaining the help of the Goddess of Magic, Hecate, in order to teach him the basics of the magic that all of Hecate's blessed had.

After having a heart to heart with her little one, Hestia made sure that Harry did his best during his lessons and he didn't disappoint. Harry's curiosity about magic and learning in general was, for him, like a fish takes to swimming. Like a sponge, he soaked up all the information and theory with perfect recall.

Now, as he practiced creating a blue fireball from the Bluebell Fire charm in his hand using both magic and alternating it with a deep red fireball from the blessing he got from the hearth goddess, he was reading a letter that Hecate had warned him about, his acceptance letter from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was pleased though that the letter didn't have his current location though what did worry him and set him on edge with the people mentioned in the letter, was that the location was of his old "room" at the Dursely's. It was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs. Either the people writing the letters didn't care about where he was in the house and didn't bother to check or they were forced not to care. Either way, he knew that he would have to go there at some point and meet the aforementioned people first hand, then judge them then. He opened the letter and began to read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

( _Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Harry then took a look at the second page of the letter with confusion going through his thoughts.

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

 _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Needless to say, he was very intrigued at the list of equipment that was required for him to have but also a little worried. One thing he didn't get though was that why, in all that is good on Earth, would they give him less than a day to respond that he was indeed coming? His birthday is on the 31st of July and they wanted a response no later than that very same day. It's ridiculous.

"Mum?" he asked out loud, knowing that wherever she was, she would hear him. Seconds later she appeared in a small flash of fire near him.

"Yes little one?"

"I got my letter," he replied with a huge grin on his face. She beamed back at him.

"Well then let's not waste any more time sitting here. Let's get your response back to them and go pick up your things from Diagon Alley." With that, Harry used the small table that Hestia conjured up to respond to the letter, writing on the back of the original one. When he was done, he gave the letter back to the owl that had delivered it then flashed away with his mom to get his first taste of the magical world.


	3. Heritage, Rebirth, and A Wand

_Hey all,_

 _Sorry about the delay in updating. Life has been busy along with the writer's block I seem to get most of the time. The chapter has been slow going but it is a bit of a longer one with a bit more detail than past chapters I written. Hope you all like this one!_

 _To some of the reviews:_

 _Knight 5946: Sorry but that might not happen in this one_

 _Ironc: You're Welcome, here's number 3!_

 _Timbarney110: Sorry, no harem, but I hope you like my pairing that I am going to go with. My plans for them will be hopefully quite interesting and we'll see, i'll keep that in mind._

 _EmeraldGuardian7: I do have someone in mind and I plan on making it interesting, currently trying to figure out who in the PJO universe would meet my criteria. Maybe you all can pick up on who I choose._

 _With all that said, Enjoy the Show!_

Ch. 3

 _ **Somewhere near Ottery St. Catchpole**_ …

 _Devastation…_

 _That was all that could be seen. Earth was turned into rubble in space. Giant chunks of what seemed to be the moon floated around the rubble. The entire solar system was in pieces as a dark mass moved from planet to planet, wiping out all life on each one regardless of allegiance until it snuffed out the last remaining light, the sun._

 _Darkness was all that remained. No hope was found again as the years turned into centuries and centuries into millennia. The human race scattered among the stars, lost and alone, as they were picked off one by one until the last of them perished in an ambush. But not before the Green-Eye Demon, as the agents of darkness called him, took out most of them with him in his final stand._

" _This is what will come to pass unless you stand by him, child of the moon. He will need his second half if he is to succeed and gather allies against the darkness. Together, you and my champion will reignite the Light in once fallen heroes, give Light to new Guardians in the realms that you both pass through, and with their help, defeat the impending doom that awaits us all. The Darkness will not stop at just one universe. It wants to destroy all that has been created and corrupt all that the Light touches. With your soul bond, you both will change the future for the better of everyone." The voice faded away with its last words ringing in the ears of a lonely girl in the midst of a horrible nightmare…_

 _ **Diagon Alley…**_

With a muted flash of fire down an out of the way alley, two figures appeared and, after checking if the coast was clear, started walking towards the street. The tall redheaded woman watch the face of the child next to her with anticipation to see his reaction as it was sure to be amusing to say the least. The boy did not disappoint.

"Holy mother of…" He was cut off as his guardian made a disapproving sound. "Sorry, but come on!" He said with a flourish towards the rest of the street, "Never have I seen something like this Mum."

"Fair point, Little One but that is no excuse," she admonished him with a grin on her face before her face grew serious, "Now; before we head to the bank I need to explain something to you." Noticing the serious tone she took, Harry gave her his undivided attention. "These people don't know the first thing about tact so we will be taking some extra precautions so that we don't get swamped by people who don't know better than to not stick their nose in where it doesn't belong." Knowing that Hestia was talking about the circumstances around the fateful night where he lost his parents to the Terrorist known as Voldemort, he nodded his head in agreement having heard the rants Aunt Hecate would go on about her blessed beings about the stagnation and sheep mentality most of them seemed to have, not to mention the stupid blood purity notions of the elite members of society. She was very opinionated, but she couldn't do anything because if she did, she would fade like almost all of the mythical beings, including the gods, titans, giants, and primordial beings of Greek mythology. As it was, only Lupa, Hestia, and Hecate were left. Hestia had never really gone into detail why they all faded, just that they had. Harry would also notice the way Hestia looked when she thought Harry or Lupa weren't looking. It didn't take a genius, even though Harry was, to guess that she thought about the rest of her siblings.

"I'm going to change your features a little so that they won't be able to recognize you and leave us alone." At Harry's nod, Hestia waved her hand in front of his face. His black hair turned a dirty blonde while his emerald green eyes turned electric blue. She also hid the scar behind a powerful glamour, "I almost don't recognize you little one," she said with a small smile, "Alright, let's go."

They walked out onto the busy street and started walking. Harry took note of the layout and the stores' locations along the road so that he knew where to go after getting some money from the bank, passing by joke shops, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Shop, and even a Quidditch supply shop, though Harry didn't know what quidditch was. Before he knew it, they were in front of a giant marble building with _Gringotts Wizard Bank_ written above the main entrance. On either side of the entrance were As they went through the main set of doors and started approaching another set of doors, though they were in silver rather than the bronze material the first set were made of. Engraved on the silver set of doors were the words:

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

Harry shuddered at the warning before making a mental note not to piss of the managers and employees that worked at the bank. Speaking of which, he froze as he got his first look at the inhabitants of the bank. Smaller creatures with menacing features sat higher up on teller counters, going about their various duties or helping, read as ignoring in some cases when a witch or wizard was being particularly rude or demanding, their customers. They had huge, bat-like ears with teeth that had razor sharp points, though they had an air of danger that followed them where ever they went. Hestia noticed his hesitation, but instead of ushering him forward, she bent down to him.

"Those are goblins Harry, a very proud race of warriors. Do not ever get on their bad side. You won't like it there. Just follow my lead little one, and everything will be alright." Harry nodded but stayed close to her side as they walked up to a free counter. Hestia waited politely as the goblin they had walked up to had his head buried in a mountain of paper work. After a few minutes, Harry was just about to ask Hestia why they didn't walk to another teller when the goblin looked up in surprise when he finally noticed someone standing in front of him. When he saw Hestia though, his eyes grew even wider.

"May I help you?" His voice was gruff with an almost stone-like edge to it.

"Yes noble teller," Hestia answered, "We are here to remove some currency from my ward's vault." The goblin nodded and shifted the papers in front of him off to the side before addressing them again.

"Do you have his key?" He asked them.

"I apologize, noble teller, but we do not have his key." She replied sadly, "Is there another way can use to access his vault?" The goblin nodded his head eagerly.

"Yes," he said before hopping down from his booth and moving around the counter and standing in front of them, "Follow me, my lady," Harry shot his mother figure a questioning glance as they followed the diminutive creature into the back halls of the bank. She gave him a look that said they would talk about it later. After a few minutes of being lead through a maze of corridors, they came to a set of oak double doors.

"The bank manager with be with you shortly my lady," the goblin said as he opened the doors for them.

"Thank you Teller…?" She trailed off and looked at him expectantly.

"Griphook," the goblin replied.

"Teller Griphook," she finished, "may your enemies fall before your blade and your family stay safe."

"May your vaults be lined with the gold of your enemies, my lady," the goblin finished the customary phrase before closing the doors again. Harry turned to his surrogate mother with an eyebrow raised.

"Though they are a race of warriors Harry," she began to explain, "They also take family and what the Hearth represents very seriously. With that in mind, they are the only race in the world that actively remembers and helps to keep me from fading. Though I wish they would do away with the formality and stop calling me their Lady," she finished with a frown, making Harry smirk. "Though the only one I have gotten to do that is their King, Ragnok."

While they waited, Hestia explained more of the goblin's culture to Harry as he had expressed an interest in getting to know more about the race that took care of his parents', and soon to be his, finances.

Ten minutes passed before the oak doors opened again, allowing a regal looking goblin into the room before closing again. When he appeared, Harry stood and started to bow to goblin, but was brought up short when the goblin interrupted him.

"And just WHERE have you been Mr. Potter?" The goblin practically shouted at him. Harry baulked and started stammering out a response but Hestia put a comforting hand on his shoulder and moving in front of him.

"What is the meaning of this, Ragnok?" She asked him quietly, "Why do you feel the need to shout at my charge." Upon recognizing who it was that accompanied the young Potter, the King of the goblins took a moment to visibly calm himself before answering.

"We have been trying, unsuccessfully I might add," he began to explain, "To get in touch with Mr. Potter for at least five years to get him to come in and settle a few issues. Any attempt to contact him has always been returned without any acknowledgement. We goblins take that as an insult Hestia." She just nodded.

"The issue with that, my friend," she explained to the reasonably upset king, "Is that Harry hasn't received any mail besides the Hogwarts letter in the last ten years." Ragnok gave a huff before taking a seat at the conference table before motioning for them to join him.

"Then it seems we will just have to solve that issue before we get to why you are here today," he shuffled a few pieces of parchment around in front of him before seeming to make a decision. "We'll start with where you have been for the last ten years as your 'rightful' magical guardian has deemed it necessary to not inform even us of where you were placed."

"Wait," Harry interrupted, "How would you have known were to send mail to if you didn't know where I was?" Ragnok look at him appraisingly before answering.

"That is a good question," he began, "The answer lies in with the owls though. Mail owls have enchantments on them that allow them to find anyone anywhere with just a name, though we don't get to see the address. That only shows up once the mail owl has found you. It would be a nightmare trying to remember everyone's address or having a book that is kept up to date."

"I have another question then," Harry replied. Ragnok motioned for him to continue. "Is it possible that there exists a ward, well maybe not a ward as those can only be placed on permanent locations, or an enchantment that can be placed on a person to redirect mail or make a person invisible to mail owls? Or maybe one that only allows mail with an actual address on it to reach the intended person?" The goblin king looked thoughtful.

"Yes there are a few," he said, "Though it is illegal to use them as it doesn't allow Gringotts to send them letters, of which might contain summons or bank statements, without actually informing Gringotts of the address."

"Is there a way for you to detect or remove these enchantments?" Harry asked.

"Yes," answered the goblin, "In fact, I can have a curse breaker here within just a few minutes." Harry nodded his assent and watched as the king wrote something on a piece of parchment before it folded up and was sent out the door like paper airplane.

"I have another question," the king motioned for him to continue, "What did you mean by 'rightful' magical guardian?" Ragnok sighed heavily while dragging a wizened hand across his face.

"That in itself is a tough question," he began, "For starters, have you heard about a man called Albus Dumbledore?"

Harry nodded, "The Headmaster for Hogwarts, right?"

"Correct. He is also the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and the Supreme Mugwump of what is known as the International Confederation of Wizards, or the I.C.W. for short. He tried to legally assert himself as your magical guardian with claims that there is no one, in the magical world I mean, to take care of you. The problem was that he, in his Chief Warlock post, sealed your parents' Will. It has been a law for centuries that only a predecessor's Will can determine who the child goes to in case the unfortunate happens. Thankfully though, you can now, even though you are a minor, unseal the Will yourself. Would you like to do that today along with your other business?" Harry looked to Hestia, who nodded with a gentle smile, before Harry gave his agreement. "Good, I will send for that as well."

As the memo headed for the door, it opened, letting in a tall man with long red-hair that was tied into a ponytail and he had a fang earring. He ducked as the parchment flew over his head before walking in the door the rest of the way, closing it behind him, and bowing to Ragnok.

"May you enemies fear your name, King," he said with a bow, "You sent for me? It must be important for you to pull me away from Egypt."

"May the gold we pay you line your vault," Ragnok returned, "Yes Curse Breaker Weasley; there might possibly be a hidden enchantment on young Mr. Potter to make him hidden from mail owls. I want you to remove it." The new comer's, now known as Curse Breaker Weasley, eyes widened in surprise at the name before schooling his expression and bowing again before walking over to Hestia and Harry and pulling his wand out slowly.

"May I?" he asked looking at the both of them and began to wave his wand and muttering under his breath when he got the nods of approval. As he went about his work, his expression went from determined, to concentration, to surprise, then, to Harry's concern, awestruck.

"What is it?" Harry asked in concern.

"I think he has found the remnants of the piece of a soul that was in your forehead." Hestia replied. Mr. Weasley looked in shock to the goddess, though he didn't know that at the moment.

"That's exactly what I found, though from all of my knowledge and other sources, the only way to destroy those, Horcruxes I mean, is by means that not even magic can repair. An example would be the _Fiendfyre,_ or cursed fire as it is commonly called." Ragnok, who had been silently watching until then, suddenly piped in.

"Do one of you know how it came to be that one; the soul fragment was attached to Mr. Potter here, and two; how it came to be removed without killing him?" Both Hestia and Bill shook their heads in the negative. "In that case, it will remain a mystery for now."

As he finished, the oak doors opened again, admitting a goblin holding a thick envelope sealed with wax. The goblin rushed up to Ragnok, bows, hands him the envelope, then rushed back out the door. Ragnok takes a cursory glance over it, making sure it was the correct one before sliding it over to Hestia and Harry.

"This is your parents' Will Harry. You may open it now and we can deal with the consequences or you can decide to wait." The goblin King sat back in his chair and just watched as he waited for Harry to decide.

Harry picked up the envelope and just stared at it for a while. There was a lot going through his mind about his parents' Will. Would he legally have to go back to the Dursley's? What if whatever guardian he has to legally go to is worse than the Dursleys. He didn't want to lose his new Mum. As if sensing his thoughts, Hestia gently laid a hand on his trembling ones.

"Fear not Little One," she said softly, "No matter where you have to go, I will always be with you. You are the son I have never been able to have and I'm not losing you for the world. I know Lupa feels the same way too." Harry looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Really?" he asked, "You won't ever leave me?"

"Never, my son." She kissed the top of his head. With that, Harry broke the seal and slowly took the parchment out, unfolding it as he did so.

 _We, James Charles Potter and Lily Potter, being of sound mind, not acting under duress or mind altering influences, declare this as our Last Will and Testament as of October 27_ _th_ _, 1981._

 _To Sirius Black:_

 _To our greatest friend, brother, and ally, we know that you have no need of money considering you will be the Lord of House Black once your grandfather passes. So instead, as sworn Godfather to Harry James Potter, you are to be the first choice, if something were to happen to us, to become Harry's magical guardian as well as legal guardian. Take good care of him. We can't wait to hear of the stories he'll tell us of your times together when the next Great Adventure welcomes him home._

 _To Remus Lupin:_

 _To our brother in all but blood, we give you 100,000 galleons to use at your discretion. Do not take this as charity. Use it to better yourself and gain the self-confidence we know that you have in you. We also ask that you be there for Harry as well with Sirius. Without his Mum and Dad, it will fall to you too to tell him about us and our time in Hogwarts. One last thing, be wary of Mr. Whiskers. We have started having alarming suspicion in his actions and his almost unhealthy obsession with Harry. We know you idolize him, but things have begun feeling off around him. Take care and be well._

 _To Peter Pettigrew:_

 _If you were the cause of our death, as you were the secret keeper to our home, then you get nothing. Otherwise, we give you our stock of potion books as we know you were the best potioneer out of all of us Marauders._

 _Last but certainly not least, to Harry, our son:_

 _You, our dear boy, get everything else as heir to the Potter House. Upon your 15_ _th_ _birthday, you will be eligible to petition emancipation so that you may become Lord Potter of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Stay safe and know that you are loved, even beyond the grave we will watch as you grow and mature into the good man we know you will become._

 _As a final word:_

 _The list of Magical/Legal Guardians to Harry James Potter should go as follows;_

 _Sirius Orion Black_

 _Frank and Alice Longbottom_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Amelia Bones_

 _Under no circumstances should Harry James Potter be place under the care of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore or under the care of Vernon and Petunia Dursley._

Harry was stunned when he finished reading the Will. He was never supposed to go to his relatives'. As that thought revolved around his head, his anger began to rise.

Now, after the training he had received from the goddess of magic and the stamina training from Lupa and her wolves, his brothers practically, Harry had grown very powerful despite only being 11. Even with the training though, he was unprepared for the anger he felt. The air rippled with power while the others tensed. Even Ragnok, the unflappable goblin he was, tensed at the sudden oppressive pressure in the atmosphere, while resting a hand on his blade he always had strapped to his waist.

"Little One," the goddess of the hearth said gently but firmly, "You need to calm down. I know you are angry, and I know how upset you are, but you need to gain control again." She placed a hand under his chin and gently raised it so that his eyes met hers. Once he saw the love and determination in her eyes, his anger started to abate. He closed his eyes and started taking deep breaths to reign in his emotions even further, letting the objects in the room settle back to their original places and the air pressure lessened back to its original state. He reopened his eyes after calming down. "That's my boy," she said with pride, "We won't let whoever did this to you, get away with it." He nodded resolutely before turning back to the curse breaker and goblin king.

"You said it was Dumbledore that sealed the Will and tried to install himself as my magical guardian?" Harry asked Ragnok, who nodded in agreement. "What can we do?"

"Well at the moment, nothing," he replied, holding up a hand to stall any interruptions, "For now, he has too much political clout for anything in the laws to stick." Harry, understandably, was very upset by this.

"Is there nothing we can do?" he asked with a little heat, "From what it looks like, there are 4 other people I should have gone to before someone else would have custody of me. Not to mention the fact I should have never gone to my relatives."

"You would do well to remember who you are talking to Mr. Potter," Ragnok replied with narrow eyes, "As for what we can do, we can find one of these people on the short list that we can place you under as your magical guardian. Though there are a few problems. The first of which, is the fact that your parents' first option was Sirius Black. As far as we were aware, he was the one that betrayed your parents that night. According to the Will though, he is your sworn Godfather."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked curiously.

"It means that he could never have betrayed you or your family. The oaths would not have allowed it. Instead, from what the Will says, it would be Peter Pettigrew that betrayed your family to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Where does that leave me then?"

"Well there are a few options that I will get to, but let me get through the list first. Alice and Frank Longbottom are also out of the equation as they were rendered mentally useless after they were tortured with the torture curse shortly after the events of the night where the Unnamed-One was defeated. The last two on the list are viable though. Granted, both have pros and cons to them. For Minerva McGonagall, she is the Deputy Headmistress of the same school Dumbledore is Headmaster at. Amelia on the other hand, is the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, or DMLE for short. The con though, is that she receives more death threats than she has Aurors," Ragnok answered.

Harry pondered over his current options for a while before coming to a conclusion.

"I would like to talk to Ms. McGonagall. Despite the fact that she works under Dumbledore, I don't want to be a burden on Ms. Bones because I can guess at how much time is devoted to be able to do a good job in that occupation."

"Very well, we will officially make the Will well known to the Ministry and to the public so that no one will be able to refute it," the goblin king replied with a knowing look, "Mr. Weasley, you are free to go." The red-head bowed to the king before turning to Harry and Hestia.

"I would very much like to meet you both again in the future," he said, "By the way, I would be on the watch for my youngest brother, Ronald, and my sister, Ginny. They both have been raised by mum to believe that they will be the best friends of _the_ Boy-Who-Lived and also for my sister to be destined to become Mrs. Harry Potter. It was one reason I decided to take a job in Egypt in the first place. To get away from my over bearing mother was the other. I tried for a few years to counter act that upbringing but I had little success."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley," Harry said, "I will keep that in mind."

"You may call me Bill, Mr. Potter," came the reply.

"Then it is Harry to you Bill," they both smiled at each other before shaking hands and Bill left the conference room, presumably to return to Egypt. Harry turned back to Ragnok.

"I'm curious; I thought I was supposed to prove I was who I am?"

Ragnok merely chuckled with a feral grin on his face before answering, "If you were not Mr. Potter, you would not have been able to unseal the Will, and the consequences would have been most severe had you not been able to. Magic is finicky like that." Harry was reminded that goblins were a warrior race, and that, even if they did value family, they also reveled in the misery of others. "If you wish, we do offer a blood test to officially determine you are who you say you are. For a fee, you must understand. We are a bank after all." Harry nodded.

"It can be taken out of my vault if need be. I would like to do the test," Harry replied.

"Splendid," the regal goblin said before sending off another piece of parchment. The occupants in the conference room didn't talk much as they waited. Harry re-read the Will a few times, coming to terms that whoever had sent him to the Dursleys did it illegally, though he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. If the Dursleys really didn't want him, why did they keep him in the first place? They could have just dropped him off at the orphanage. _No,_ he told himself, _they would've probably just left me in a dark alley somewhere to die._ That thought sparked another. Could there have been enchantments that compelled someone to do something? Were there ones to prevent someone from compelling someone else? Everything he learned just created more and more questions.

However, he didn't get to dwell on it for too much longer as another goblin opened the door, this one looking quite a bit older than the other one that had rushed in. He bowed to the king before handing over a bowl filled with some silvery liquid, a quill that was blue, and a ceremonial knife. He bowed again before leaving the conference room.

"These items combined will help show your lineage and any gifts you might possess," the king said, "You must first slice into your palm and drop seven drops of blood into the bowl. I will then stir it with the quill before setting it to a piece of parchment. It will write out the information that we want." Harry nodded his head before picking up the knife and doing as Ragnok had said. When he finished, Ragnok did as he said he would and they all watched as the quill wrote quickly across a spare piece of parchment he had brought out. When it was done, Ragnok took a quick glance over it with wide eyes before passing it over to Harry.

"Well, well, well Mr. Potter," he said with a gruff voice, "It looks like I will be expecting some interesting things to come from you in the future, and an injustice to correct." Harry took the piece of parchment and looked it over.

 _Full Name: Harrison James Potter_

 _Parentage:_

 _Father – James Charles Potter_

 _Mother – Lily Potter neé Evans_

 _Lordships to be claimed:_

 _Potter: Direct descendant_

 _Peverell: Direct descendant, unknown conditions must be met_

 _Gryffindor: Paternal descendant_

 _Ravenclaw: Maternal descendant_

 _Slytherin: Conquest/Rightful descendant_

 _Black: Made heir by Sirius Orion Black_

 _Vaults:_

 _1/2/3: Hogwarts Founder vaults, only accessible by heir and lord_

 _7: Peverell Family, only accessible by heir and lord_

 _13: Potter Family, only accessible by heir and lord_

 _17: Black Family, only accessible by heir and lord_

 _687: Potter Trust fund, only accessible by heir and lord_

 _Abilities:_

 _Eidetic Memory: Ability to recall memories with uncanny accuracy_

 _Metamorphmagus: Ability to change features at will, 85% blocked, fading_

 _Omnilinguist: Ability to speak any language instinctively, 99% blocked, only parselmouth unblocked_

 _Natural Occlumens: Mind's natural ability to shield itself from invasion, 70% blocked_

 _Familiars: Pure Phoenix_

 _Magical Core Status: Unclear, thrice bound_

Harry sat dumbfounded and angry. Not only was he not supposed to go to the Dursley's, he had multiple lordships waiting for him when he became of age. Not even mentioning that his magical core, which wasn't anything to scoff at power wise already, had been bound three times over by someone. Hecate had told him during his training with her that to bind someone's core was a major infraction towards that person. It was as if the person that put the binds on him was trying to kill him at worst by exploding his core under the pressure or weaken him to the point anyone could kill him at best, almost making him the equivalent to a squib.

The other reason for his anger was the fact that he had some abilities that he couldn't access because someone had blocked them, probably when they bound his magical core.

"How does someone get rid of the blocks and binds on themselves?" Harry asked Ragnok with a determined look in his eyes.

"We will be able to remove the blocks on your abilities, but we, regretfully, won't be able to remove the binds just yet. Not without knowing who put them on you," Ragnok responded while holding up a hand to forestall Harry's response, "The reason we can't do that is because we don't know, yet, who put them on you. They could have placed traps in them that could ultimately harm you if we attempted to remove them even with Mr. Weasley's help." Harry nodded with resignation. "If that is all for now, we can call Mr. Weasley back and get those blocks on your abilities removed." Again, Harry nodded, but this time it was in agreement.

Overall, it took Bill half an hour to remove the blocks, and when he did, Harry began to have a massive headache due to the massive influx of information that the linguistic gave him in regards to all languages in combination with the sudden changes his body was going through with the metamorphmagus ability as he had hardly any control over it.

Slowly over the course of the next half an hour, Harry gradually gain control over his abilities. When that was done, he noticed quite a few things. One; His memory got even clearer, if that was possible. Allowing him to store away and organize his thoughts and memories even quicker than before. _That will come in handy_ , he thought to himself. Two; He found that he could consciously recalled all languages and was fairly confident that he could write each language just as well.

"What a head rush," Harry commented. Hestia just gave a small amused smile.

"Are you ready to collect some galleons then, Little One?" She asked. Harry nodded his head. They bowed to the goblin king and bid him farewell with Harry giving his in Gobbledegook, the native language of the goblins. Ragnok saluted them with a fist over his chest before dismissing them and ordering a younger looking goblin to take them to Harry's trust vault as that was the only one he had access to at the time.

It took them a few minutes to reach the vault via the mine carts, but Harry was not disappointed. To him, it almost felt like flying, and he loved the sensation of it. When he looked inside the vault, his mouth fell open in surprise. Inside the vault, there were towers upon towers of gold that culminated in a huge pile of them. After acquiring a pouch that had an undetectable extension charm placed on it, Harry piled in about a thousand galleons, which both he and Hestia felt would be enough to do his supply shopping. As he couldn't gain access to the other vaults until his majority, they decided to head back to the surface to get their shopping done.

It took them a few minutes to reach the surface again, and once they did, they headed out of the bank to the closest store they needed to get to, deciding to zig-zag their way to the end of the alley. Since _The Magical Menagerie_ was a pet store though, they decided to get to that one last in favor of _Flourish & Blott's _bookstore. They spent a few hours collecting all the necessary supplies that Harry would need at Hogwarts before ending up at one of their final locations, _Ollivander's_. As they came up on the wand shop, Harry's excitement rose. He was anxious to get his first wand, though he didn't know what to expect.

They walked in, making a little bell ding on the door as they did so. The place was not what Harry expected. The shelves that filled the main floor looked as though they've been through much abuse and the counter towards the front of the store was beat up and weathered, showing that it was as old if not older than the shelves were. Oddly enough though, there was no sign of anyone in the building itself.

"Hello?" Harry called out, seeing if anything or anyone would respond. He was about to call again when a voice drifted to the front of the shop.

"Ahh… Mr. Potter," it said as an older man walked slowly to the front counter. He had greyish white hair and looked to be in his late eighties. Harry had to remind himself that from what Hecate had told him, wizards and witches lived to be over twice as long as non-magical people, so the shop owner, presumably Mr. Ollivander if the store's name was anything to go be, could be well close to two centuries old. "I was wondering when you would be walking into my store. Ollivander at your service," he finished with a little bow.

"I'm here to get my first wand, sir," Harry informed him, to which the wizened man simply nodded and pulled out a tape measure.

"Which is your dominant arm?" Ollivander asked Harry, gently holding up both of his arms, to which Harry was pleased that he didn't flinch at the contact anymore.

"Both," he answered, "I'm ambidextrous." Ollivander nodded again before setting the tape measure up and letting it work as he took notes on a piece of parchment.

"Good," the old man said as took back the measuring tape and set his notebook aside. He then walked back through the aisles, sometimes picking up a box and putting it under his arm while muttering to himself, other times, he would pick up a box, then immediately set it back down.

With a contemplative look, he picked up one last box before bringing them over to the counter.

"I have a few to start with," he began, "but if more are needed, then I will look for more to try out. First up is elm with unicorn hair." He held it out for Harry to take, but as soon as Harry held it in his hands, it was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander with a, "Nope. Definitely not."

This went on for all of the boxes but the very last one. The one the elder man had picked up last.

"Holly and a feather of a red phoenix." Harry held the wand, but it felt…off. It was like it wanted to force a connection, but it was like it was trying to connect with something that was no longer there. He almost felt compelled to take it to, while claiming a connection to it. Key word was almost. Harry practically threw the wand back to Ollivander in his haste to be rid of it. Ollivander gave a frown before saying, "Curiouser and curiouser…"

"What is sir?" Harry asked him. Ollivander seemed to visibly shake himself out of whatever thought he was lost in.

"It was just curious because that wand has a core that is a brother to another wand. The same wand, in fact, was the wand to give you that scar upon your forehead. Therefore, it is curious that the wand was not right for you," Ollivander just picked up the discarded wand and put it back into its case, "The only issue now is just what to do," he trailed off before seeming to remember something and speed off to the back of the store.

After just a couple of minutes later, he returned with a different box, one that was simple in design, but also gave off an aura of power to it.

"In my line of work, it is often said that the first wand a wand maker makes is the most powerful they will ever make," he began while gently taking off the lid of the box, "This is the first wand I made, twelve and a quarter inches, made of two different types of wood. This wand is made of yew and hornbeam with a core that consists of the feather of a pure phoenix. That is to say, a phoenix with the most beautiful snow white plumage matched with tips that were the color of the brightest blue." Ollivander stared at the wand, lost in the memory of his meeting with the bird of rebirth. While Ollivander was in his own little world, Harry studied the wand that was now in the light.

It was of two shades of white, one was stark and in your face while the other was more of a white with a brownish hint to it. The colors spiraled around each other from its tip to its end. In Harry's eyes, it was a beautiful work of ark. Noticing the look in Harry's eyes, Ollivander made a decision, and held it out for him to hold.

"I want you to try it, Mr. Potter," he told him, "I would be honored if it was you that this wand chooses." Harry gently lifted the wand out of Ollivander's hands and gripped it by the handle.

It was nothing like Harry expected. He had been told by Hecate that most wizards and witches felt as if their wands were and extension of themselves. This is not how Harry felt. To him, this felt more natural, as if he had suddenly found a limb that had once been detached, but was now reattached and fully functioning again. The rush that filled him, left him feeling mostly complete. He knew that this wand would be with him for the rest of his life, but there was still something missing. For now though, it was definitely a match, and he smiled a huge smile, letting Ollivander know that this was the one.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander," Harry started saying before Ollivander cut him off. "Garrick please, Mr. Potter." To which Harry nodded and replied, "Then it's Harry to you, Garrick. How much do I owe you?"

"That will be five galleons, Harry," Garrick replied, Harry nodded before pulling out a hundred galleons and putting them on the counter, "I do believe, even in my old age, that I said five," Garrick said with a hint of a smile.

"And who am I to under pay for your first wand ever created?" Harry shot back, with a full on grin. With a look of mock reluctance, Garrick picked up the coins and put them away.

"The cheek of you youngsters is going to be the death of me," Garrick grumbled.

With that, Harry bid a farewell to the old wand maker and walked back out to the street with Hestia in tow.

"Is it time to go home now?" Harry asked his guardian, who replied with an affirmative.

As they were walking to the same side alley that they arrived at, however, Harry was suddenly attacked from the sky in a blur of white feathers with black spots on them. It took about a minute for the animal to stop beating him over the head with its feathers as Harry tried to soothe the bird with a steady hand that pet along its back, willing it to calm down. As he did so, the owner of the nearby owl emporium rushed up to them.

"I'm so sorry you two," he panted out, "I don't know what's gotten into her. One minute she was fine then the next, she rushed out the door the next time it opened and flew at you." Harry continued to pet down the snowy owl's back, occasionally scratching the back of its neck as it affectionately nipped his arms.

"I think this one wants to be with you Harry," Hestia commented as the owl looked content on Harry's arm before it hopped to his shoulder and nibbled on his ear lobe.

"I think so too," he chuckled as the owl tickled his ear, "How much is it?"

"That owl has been a pain in my rear end ever since I got her," the owner replied with a hopeful look in his eye, "You can have her."

"Really?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Yup, good riddance," the owner said, "Good luck with her." With that he turned back around and went back to his store.

"I guess we have a new companion," Harry remarked, looking back to Hestia.

"I guess we do."

They then walked over to the alley that arrived that and, in a flash of fire and with a new friend, they left the same way they came.

 _ **The Outskirts of a Back Alley Town No One Knows…**_

In a Spartan styled home, barely furnished with simple furniture, sat a grizzled man, peg leg out stretched and his fake, magical, eye whizzing around in its socket. He sat staring into his fireplace, contemplating his life, when an old friend dropped in.

The scarred man got up and whirled around, wand out in a flash of an eye to the would-be intruder.

"You are definitely paranoid Moody," The figure said.

"It isn't paranoia if they're really out to getcha," he replied easily, "Milady." She scowled before moving around to the couch across from his single seater and sat down, Moody doing the same but in his own chair.

"Haven't I told you to stop calling me that?" She asked.

"What brings you here Hecate?" he replied instead of answering her question, making her sigh from exasperation.

"Pretty soon I will need your help to teach someone how to fight," he raised the eyebrow above his non-magical eye.

"Who?" He asked

"One Harry Potter."


End file.
